1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of media and content selection and distribution. More specifically, embodiments of this invention relate to systems and methods to identify, categorize, evaluate, package and distribute content so as to increase (and preferably maximize) value for entities such as those who own or control the content.
2. Background
A common feature of most successful media businesses is the ability to select and distribute content in a manner that increases (and preferably maximizes) its value uses, including initial releases of stand alone products (such as a movie, a book, or a TV show) and in subsequent, ancillary uses of both stand alone products and component parts thereof (e.g., photographs, segments, scenes, chapters, articles, paragraphs, songs, etc.).
Historically, media businesses distributed content by way of conventional media organizations “old media” through print, broadcast and cable television, and motion pictures, in part because content options were also limited primarily to print, television programming and motion pictures. Today, however, content may exist in many forms including text, graphics, animations, computer developed animations, 3D, still frames, computer programs, film, electronic video, electronic audio, and combinations of the above. There has been a similar explosion in the options for distribution (and display) of media. Nevertheless, media organizations still rely primarily on conventional legacy operations such as television networks, broadcast stations, cable networks, and other platforms to distribute content to consumers. This is due in part to the difficulty in deciding how to commit resources among literally thousands or tens of thousands of content items and millions of component parts, and the rapidly increasing number delivery platform options including those related to the internet, mobile phones, and handheld devices. In this manner, content is either inefficiently distributed or wasting in archives because businesses which control content find it difficult to match the content in inventory with the consumers who are most interested in that content, and then to deliver that content through the most value enhancing distribution vehicle(s).
Therefore, there is a need to efficiently, conveniently and relatively quickly allow for the identification, packaging, targeting and distribution of content.